Catch Me When I Fall
by futuredivabrooklyn77
Summary: Mickie has had her guard up since a bad break up. The wall has been built even higher now that the Legend Killer is in the picture. But, will he be able to tear it down? Mickie/Randy
1. You Don't Have To Catch Me

Mickie James. Everyone in the WWE universe knew her as the bubbly, energetic, 5 time WWE Women's Champion and once Diva's Champion.

She was the best diva out there. She started with her idol Trish Stratus. But, when she retired, and left behind a well-paved way for the Women's division in the WWE.

Trish was more than an idol to the current divas. She was a hero. She changed divas from being eye-candy to being just one of the guys that just happened to have painted nails and lip-gloss.

"Mickie! Come on just take her down!" Jeff yelled into the practice ring. Mickie James was squaring off with Elizabeth Karolan, better known to the WWE Universe as Beth Phoenix "The Glamazon".

Mickie and Beth were actually really close friends off camera. But, Mickie already had a best friend. He was the Ultimate Enigma, the High Flyer, or just Jeffery Nero Hardy.

Mickie and Jeff had been friends since day one when Mickie started in the WWE. They were nothing more than friends.

Mickie hit the devastating Mickie-DT and pinned Beth for the three count.

Jeff climbed into the ring. "Alright, god job but when you go for the headlock go more like…." Jeff then slipped a headlock around Mickie. "This".

Mickie used her strength and flipped Jeff over her back and he came crashing to the mat. "I did that! Better, I might add."

Jeff laughed and put his hand on his back. "Jeez now I know why your number one contender."

Mickie giggled and rustled Jeff's long hair.

"Jeff don't tell me she beat you up again!" A voice from behind them called out.

It was the unmistakable voice of the Dr. of Thuganomics, The Champ, or simply put John Cena.

He also just happened to be Mickie's crush.

"No!" Jeff said turning to face the current WWE Champion.

John simply started until Jeff broke down. "Yes! Okay yes she flipped me. AGAIN!"

John, Mickie and Liz broke down laughing.

"Actually that was more of a takedown if you ask me Jeff." Liz said as she walked to the locker room.

Mickie laughed and sat on the top turnbuckle.

"Yeah well no one asked her!" Jeff stated pouting and sitting in the middle of the squared circle.

John laughed and walked up to the base of the ring and looked up at Mickie. "Hey James. What are you doing tonight after the show?" he asked.

"Nothing. Maybe clubbing, you in?" Mickie asked.

"You bet. I'll text you?" John flirted.

"Okay." Mickie responded coolly.

John smiled and walked towards the door but not leaving before he turned back and winked.

After the door shut, Jeff plugged his ears preparing for the shrieking noise that was about to come from Mickie. It was however supplemented by a short scream and a thud. Jeff stood up to find Mickie laying on top of Randy Orton, ringside.

"Jeez, I was trying to catch you not get tackled." Randy replied in the suspected RKO reply.

"Sorry. Don't worry you don't ever have to catch me again." Mickie scoffed standing up.

Randy stood up. "Your welcome." Randy said. He walked toward the locker room. "Oh Mickie!"

Mickie turned around to face the self proclaimed Legend Killer and Lady Thriller. "What?"

"You're rooming with Candi right?" He asked. Candice Michelle, Randy's latest victim/hookup.

"Yeah." Mickie replied.

"Tell her we're over." Randy smirked and turned to the entrance.

"What? That is not my job to break up with the latest girl you've hooked up with. Wait! She isn't is she because that was two nights ago and Candice was at a party yesterday so she's your second latest hookup. Right?" Mickie said with a disgusted look upon her tanned face.

"Well, let's just say that there is only one diva who has yet to end up with the Lady Thriller." He replied. Mickie was completely grossed out. "And that diva, is you Mickie James."

"Yeah well keep dreaming Orton. You will never catch me failing for you." Mickie said and climbed into the ring.

"That's what they all say." Randy said right before entering the men's locker room.


	2. Just The Girl

"Mickie, can you believe this?" Candice asked crying. "Why would he break up with me? I mean I thought we would last forever Mickie!" Candice cried into Mickie's shoulder.

Mickie rolled her eyes out of the view of Candice._ You were only with him for two days. Besides, it's Randy Orton. He doesn't even have a conscience let alone a heart._

After about an hour of sobs from Candice, Mickie grabbed her duffle bag and purse and made her way to the rental car.

Mickie reached the Staples Center in about 10 minutes.

She reached the divas locker room, which was probably her least favorite part about being a diva. Sure, she had some amazing friends who are divas. Maria, Melina, Michelle and Liz were just a few. But, Maria and Kelly were prime examples of what Trish and Lita and other past divas had tried so hard to prevent the WWE from.

They weren't improving their division. They were the fill-ins and unfortunately they didn't know.

Mickie felt bad for them in a way. However, she wasn't going to let anyone get in her way. Not even her friends.

Mickie changed into her newly designed Native American style attire and made her way to the curtain.

Mickie's energetic music hit the speakers and the bubbly diva that the WWE Universe knew and loved bounced through the curtain and skipped down to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship introducing first the challenger from Richmond, Virginia Mickie James." Lilian Garcia announced to the boisterous crowd.

Mickie continued her usual entrance and bounced around the 20x20 ring.

Soon the sounds of the infamous Glamazon hit the speakers and out walked Beth, Rosa, Santino and surprisingly enough a new member to the glam squad Kane.

Mickie's jaw dropped at the sight of the Big Red Machine. What was his purpose out there?

"And her opponent, she is the current WWE Women's champion, from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix." Lilian's voice rained over the speakers over the audience.

The match started with the spunk exuberating from Mickie letting her gain the upper hand. However, Beth countered the ever-popular Mickiecarana and quickly re-establishes the upper hand in the match.

Mickie was quick with a rebuttal and hit the Mickie-DT like she had done earlier that day in the practice ring. As she went for the pin there was a sharp pain on the top of her head.

Santino had a tight grip on Mickie's hair and pulled her out of the pin. The referee rang for the bell as Santino hit her with a hard elbow to the face. With Kane close behind Santino hit a few hard shots on the number one contenders head and chest and Kane picked up a chair from the outside.

As he was about to hit Mickie in the back with a chair when Jeff Hardy and John Cena ran out. They were quick to get the opposing girls backstage and quick to get Santino down, however Kane was a much larger obstacle. He had hit Jeff with a chair a few times and he was down. Cena was also hit with the chair but also by a kendo stick. Kane got back into the ring with a partially conscious Mickie James trying to stand.

Kane hit her in the lower back with the kendo stick. Mickie writhed in pain with every brutal hit to the midsection.

"Voices" hit the speaker and Randy Orton came running to the rescue of the diva in distress. He used his quickness to gain the upper hand on the twisted brother of the Undertaker and hit the destructive RKO.

As Kane lay on the mat trying to get up he went to hit the demoralizing punt to the skull but his eyes traveled to the battered diva towards the edge of the ring. He quickly moved out of the path of Kane and quickly moved towards the diva.

As she tried to sit up he scooped her into his arms gently trying not to disturb any injuries and carried her backstage to his private locker room.

Randy set Mickie on the black leather sofa against the back wall of his locker room.

Mickie winced in pain as her bruised and blistered back hit the cold material. She gripped on tight to Randy's black Legacy t-shirt.

"Ow." Mickie cried.

Randy rushed over to the mini-fridge and took out baggies filled with ice.

He put them on her stomach and shoulders.

After about a half hour the pain subsided due to some pain medication given to her by the trainers.

Randy was sitting next to Mickie with his head in his hands.

Vince walked in. "Orton. Get ready. John and Jeff are out with concussions your going against Hunter and Shawn."

"No." Randy replied with his head still buried in his hands. "I'm staying here. I have way too much on my mind. I am gonna get hurt in that match if I don't have my head on straight."

Vince shook his head. "You are pushing it Orton." Vince stormed out of the locker room.

"Randy I'm fine. Go do your match. Besides I don't need your help. I would have been fine out there." Mickie said coarsely.

Randy shook his head. "No you wouldn't have. Kane knocked two of the best superstars in the company out tonight and there is no telling what he would have done to you if I hadn't come out there."

"Oh yes thank you Randy for being God! Thank you so much. I wish you would have stayed back here and let me fight for myself. I don not need your help. I don't need anyone's help." Mickie said setting the ice on the couch and standing up.

Mickie's knees were weak and gave out as she put the pressure of her weight back onto them. Randy caught her right before she fell.

Mickie looked into his eyes. "I told you this morning. You don't have to catch me." Mickie walked out with tears in her eyes.


	3. Can This Be Real

Mickie finally settled into her bed after a very long day there was a ringing noise coming from the side table.

She reached and grabbed her cell phone where it says she has a new text message.

Hey, sorry we couldn't hang out tonight :( I heard your pretty banged up too. How u doing?

_I'm alright I guess :/ Are you okay?_

_Eh. I'm can I stop by?_

_Sure. My door is open just come in :)_

About 5 minutes later John walked to Mickie's room. "Hey."

Mickie smiled. "Hi." She said roughly. The blows to her stomach and back wore down her breathing.

"You okay?" He asked as he sat by her.

"Honestly, no. I feel like I got hit by a truck… twice." She joked.

John smiled. "Hey what was Randy doing down there?"

"I don't know. Some crazy stuff about me needing him down there."

John laughed. "Well you kind of did need him I mean Kane knocked me out let alone a diva."

"Look, I didn't need any one of you three guys coming down there to help me. I could have taken the beating and walked right back up the ramp by myself."

"I don't have a doubt in my mind that you could. But, I know for a fact why I went down there. I went there because I didn't want to have to see you do it alone. I don't like to see anyone get hit by a chair or a kendo stick but I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that it was you."

Mickie rested her hand on top of John's leg. "Thanks."

"I should probably get going. You should sleep."

"No stay here. I know it sounds pathetic but will you just stay until I fall asleep?"

"I would but uh I'll have to call my girlfriend and let her know."

"What?" Mickie asked.

"My girlfriend, I have to let her know." John repeated.

"So you mean to tell me that you flirted with me and you have a girlfriend? I thought we we're going out tonight?"

"Well yeah as like friends." John said.

Mickie's eyes welled up with tears. "Get out."

John walked out of the room.

The next morning Mickie packed her suitcase to catch a plane to their next destination.

As Mickie boarded the plane she found her seat next to one of the few people she hated the most, Randy.

"Hey, can we talk about yesterday?" He asked.

"Look, I appreciate you caring yesterday and all but I will not be the end to this little game of 'how many WWE divas can I sleep with' okay?"

"I didn't mean talking about that. But, since you brought it up…" Randy whispered "I'll play that game anytime."

"Okay look. This flirting isn't going to get you anywhere. Next time don't catch me and don't save me. I work my butt off everyday so I can make it to the top. And I don't just mean in the women's division. I know that if I set my mind to it I can take that WWE Championship from you."

"I don't think anyone here doubts that Mickie. But, maybe if you let people in you could be unstoppable."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Not here. Not a plane."

"Okay fine here's the deal. I win my match tonight and you go to dinner with me."

"Deal." Mickie said. "Who's your opponent?"

"Hornswoggle." Randy said with a smile.

"You so tricked me!" Mickie said.

"Hey you made the deal."

"Fine."

"And we're going to a club."

"I hate clubs Randy!"

"You made a deal."

"For dinner!"

"C'mon just take your mind off the job for one night, okay?"

Mickie looked him in the eyes. "One night."

Later that night after the house show it was no surprise that Randy had won and Mickie went to get ready at her hotel.

Mickie had just gotten out of the shower when their was a knock at the door. Mickie wrapped herself in the white satin robe and answered the door to see no one but a large wrapped present.

Mickie picked it up and set it on the bed. She pulled off the card and read it.

_Mickie, _

_I won the bet! Here's your outfit._

_-Randy_

Mickie opened the box. "No freaking way am I wearing this."

Mickie picked up her cell and texted Randy.

No way. Never gonna happen Orton.

_I WON THE BET_

_I don't care. There is no way you are gonna see me in this._

_Fine. But you gotta look hott if your gonna be with me ALL NIGHT LONG._

_Whatever_

Mickie dipped into her suitcase trying to find something to the Lady Thrillers liking.

She settled on a black mini skirt, black boots, and a hot pink tank top that showed her back.

She straightened her hair and put on her make-up. For some reason she found herself actually trying to look good for him.

There was another knock on the door but this time it was Randy.

"This is so much better than that dress." Randy said licking his lips.

"Your such a perv!" Mickie said leaving the door for Randy to walk in.

"I think its odd that you say that and then let me into your hotel room." He smirked.

Mickie couldn't help but smile. He made a good point. Mickie turned around and ran into Randy's chest.

He held onto her lower back to prevent her from falling backwards. "You know for a girl who doesn't want me to catch her. You sure do fall a lot."

Mickie winced as his hand caught her bruised back. "Physically, yes. Emotionally, never."

"Why?" Randy asked sitting on the couch.

"Oh please Randy. I know you aren't one that falls for girls at all. I mean you admitted that I was the only diva you haven't slept with."

"That doesn't mean I haven't fallen for someone before."

"Oh do tell!" Mickie said facing Randy.

"I will, later. We have all night. Let me ask you something. Do you think that you can handle the lady thriller?"

"I can do much more than handle you Randy." She whispered.

Randy felt his knees buckle at the feeling of her hot breath on his neck.

"Uh are you ready to go now?" He asked.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Mickie asked picking up her cell phone.

"It's a surprise." He replied. He held out his hand for Mickie to take and she reluctantly.

"Tonight Mickie, I'm gonna show you what life can be like when you let someone into your life. If you let them break down this wall." He whispered to her.


	4. I Have Only Fallen Once

Mickie was suprised when Randy pulled up to a nice restaraunt. He opened her door for her and acted like a perfect gentleman.

"Okay what is the deal? This definately isn't you." Mickie said as they walked to the door. "Your so cold and rude."

"Mickie, I'm not the Randy Orton you see in the ring okay? And you are definatley not the Mickie James in the ring. Your better."

Mickie smiled and had a slight blush, however Randy couldn't tell because of the darkness.

"Woah, I didn't get a smart ass answer!" Randy asked and exclaimed.

Mickie turned to face him and they stopped. "Okay look. I promise I am not so bad."

"It's amazing what can happen after you just put a crack in this wall of yours!"

Mickie smirked. He was right.

After eating dinner they decided to walk to the club that was not too far away.

"Favorite color?"

"Yelow." Mickie said. "Favorite food?"

"Burgers. Favorite city"

"Richmond. Favorite... Piggie James joke" Mickie said trying to hide her sadness.

Randy stopped and stepped in front of her. "That has got to be rough."

"Yeah. It really is sometimes."

Randy pulled her into a hug. "Don't listen to all the shit people say. I don't know anyone backstage that thinks it's funny other than a couple people and that's why they don't have friends."

Mickie wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist. For once in a very long time she felt safe. She felt like she wasn't going to get hurt. For once she was happy right where she was.

"Alright alright, no club, but you are still mine for the rest of the night." Randy tried to pull away from the hug but, couldn't because Mickie still had her arms around his neck. He smiled. "Mickie, you can let go."

"I know. I just..." She loosened her grip and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I judged you for being who you are in the ring. It's just so hard to tell who is real and who's fake in the WWE anymore. I really do mean it. And thanks for cheering me up. All those stupid things have gotten into my head and I just really don't know what to believe anymore. One minute I'm Mickie James, a WWE icon and the next minute I'm the laughing stock of the locker room. I mean I am really happy with the way that I am and all but, it is so hard for me to make it here because I try so hard and I don't let people get in my way and sometimes I miss out on some really great people." She smiled at him. "I guess I should be more aware of what I do and who I'm around. But, to be quite honest with you it is the easiest thing in the world and I jus-"

Mickie's rant was interupted as Randy pulled her closer and closed the small gap in between their lips with his own. Randy held her tighter and kissed her. After he pulled away, he smiled down at the brunette that was resting her head against his chest. He took his thumb and pointer finger and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "You know, You talk to much. All you had to say is that your happy."

Mickie blushed. She looked down again. "Fine." She looked back up. "I'm happy."

Randy smiled. "Come on why don't we just go order a movie and some room service and just chill out at the hotel."

"Okay. But, no funny business mister."

"Me? Funny business? Never." Randy exclaimed.

They walked back to the car and drove to the hotel. They went to his room and Randy picked up the room service menu and they sat on the couch next to the fire place with the big screen t.v. above it.

"Hmm. I think I want tiramisu and a hot chocolate sounds good."

"Get whatever you want."

Mickie smiled at how generous he was being. She stood up and walked past Randy.

"Woah where you going?" Randy asked before hepulled Mickie's arm and she landed on top of him.

They laughed. "I was getting the phone!" Mickie said resting her arms on his chest.

"Well not anymore. You're staying right here." Randy held Mickie around the waist.

Mickie giggled as he held her. She let her arms ben and rested her head on his chest. "Why is your heart beating so fast."

"Let's just say you're the only diva that has ever gotten such a tight grip on my heart." Mickie couldn't help but kiss him. He made her feel so special to be with and it made her feel like she was where she was supposed to be.

"Okay now you have to tell me who this person is that you fell for!"

Randy smiled. He let go of her waist and pulled her arms up and had her st on his lap as he sat up. "Mickie the only person I have really fallen for, whether you choose to believe me or not, is you."

Mickie rubbed her forehead with her hand. She shut her eyes and held her head in her hands. "I have to go." MIckie said. "I really just need to think things through." Mickie kissed his cheek and closed the door.


	5. Break the Wall Down

Mickie got to her hotel room and sat on the edge of her bed. _What in the world was Randy talking about? There is no way that he had fallen for her. She was Mickie James, nobody fell for Mickie James. No one. But, if no one had fallen for her before thatn how could she possibly be falling for him?_

Mickie stood up and changed into her pyjamas. She sat in her bed and looked to her right. She saw the present that held the dress Randy had sent her earlier. But, now something was sticking out. A note.

_Mickie,_

_I know that I haven't always been the nicest guy. I know that you probably doubt everything that I have ever told you. I know that you are the most special diva there is. And I know very well that one day you could take this title from me. But, what I don't know is what makes you so appealing to me. I don't know why I get the butterflies in my stomach when your around and I don't get how you make my heart beat faster. But, Mickie what I truely don't know is what you think of me._

Mickie sat with the letter in her hand on the oversized chair and reread it over and over and over again. She was in the same boat as he was. She didn't know what she thought of him either. She wished she did know. She understood that what she felt with Randy was something she had never felt before.

She knew what love was. She had fallen in love before but someting about Randy made this feel like a whole new expirience. But, this couldn't be love, could it?

Mickie crawled under her covers and as she tried to go to sleep and get her head back to work all that would come up was Randy. Randy this and Randy that. He was all she could think of.

There was a knock at the door and Mickie threw her covers off of her and looked out the hole in the door to see who she expected. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi."

"Hey, are you alright?"

Mickie nodded and looked to her hands that hadn't stayed still.

"Look I came here to tell you that if you want nothing to do with me that's totally fine, but I just had to tell you how I felt."

Mickie pulled her hair back into a pony-tail and tied it up. "Randy, I-I didn't mean to offend you I guess I was just shocked at what you said. I don't want to have nothing to do with you because you keep me on my toes." She smiled.

Randy smiled and hugged her. He picked her up just so her toes were touching the floor and kissed her cheek.

Mickie smiled as he set her down. "Alright, this has been a lot of fun but I gotta go to bed if I want to get that title from you RKO!"

"Keep dreaming babe!" Randy replied. He winked at her and walked down the hall to his room.

Mickie smiled and shut the door.

The next morning Mickie went to the arena and walked into the divas locker room. She had a meeting with Stephanie and the creative team.

Mickie touched up her make-up and walked to her office.

"Come in!" Stephanie yelled from inside the office.

Mickie opened the door. "Hey Stephanie! You look great! How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright thanks. Go ahead and take a seat."

Mickie sat in one of the black leather chairs.

"Well Mickie I have some very good news and some iffy news. First off you will win back the women's championship at Wrestlemania in a month. Secondly, you will also be the first diva to hold the WWE Unified Tag Team Championship, also at Wrestlemania."

Mickie's eyes lit up she couldn't believe it she would make history!

"However there is the iffy news which I am not sure how you will take. You will be turning heel once again because your tag team partner-"

There was another knock at the door. "Is here." "Come in!"

Soon the Legend Killer walked in the door. And his eyes went to the petite brunette sitting across from Stephanie and he smiled.

"Mickie, you and Randy will win the WWE Unified Tag Tema Championships at Wrestlemania along with the WWE Women's Championship for you Mickie and Randy you will still retain the title at Wrestlemania."

Mickie couldn't help but smile, Randy's smile was infectious and she was glad that if she had to turn heel, she was glad it was with him.

"Well I do have a few other people coming in soon and your scripts will be given to you next week so then the storyline can start before Wrestlemania, if either of you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."

Mickie and Randy thanked Stephanie and closed the door behind them. Mickie screeched jumped into his arms. "Dude we are gonna be like unbeatable!"

Randy held onto her tightly. "Haha I know! Just make sure not to get hurt out there okay?" He set her down and looked into her eyes.

"I promise. Now scootch I have to get ready for my match with Kelly. Bye!" She kissed his cheek and walked off knowing very well that Randy's eyes were glued to her back and she couldn't help but smile.

Mickie went on that night to beat Kelly as it was scripted. Randy won his match as well against John Cena.

Mickie went back to her hotel room after her match. She had hit her head on the steel post and wanted to make sure it was nothing to serious so she figured it best to skip the typical after party and go and get some rest. She popped a few asprin to ease her headache and slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.

She slid into bed and hit play on her remote as The Notebook appeared on the screen. It was her favorite movie. She had always wished for a love similar to Noah and Allie's.

There was a knock at the door about 20 minutes later. Mickie hit the pause button and pushed the heavy bedding down and walked to the door as she held her throbbing head in one of her hands and opened her steel hotel room door with the other to reveal her latest crush, Randy.

"Whats up buttercup?" He asked with a laugh.

Mickie smiled and held open the door for him to walk in holding her head.

Randy walked in and as Mickie closed the door he wrapped her in his arms. Mickie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't make me laugh. It hurts my head."

Randy smiled and kissed her forehead. "Better?"

Mickie smiled. "Much better. But you know what would help?"

Randy smirked. "No, what?"

Mickie put her hands on his chest and kissed him. Randy returned it, deepening it.

Mickie smiled against his lips. She pushed herself off of him. "Remember in that letter you left me?"

Randy leaned against the wall with Mickie's waist still in his grasp. "Hmm?"

"You know how it said at the end 'I just dont know how you feel about me.'"

"Yeah. What are you trying to get at Mick?" Randy said with a laugh.

"I didnt know either. I didn't know what you meant to me. I didnt know what I wanted. I didn't know if this was going to work. But I know now."

"Care to share?"

Mickie smiled. "I know that you mean the absolute world to me. I know I want to be with you and I know that since both of us want this, that this can work. If you still want it to."

Randy smiled. "Can I think about it?"

"What?"

"I'm kidding. Of course I want it. And I am so glad to hear that you want it to too."

Mickie kissed him shortly. "I wish I didn't have this stupid headache. It's ruining everything."

Randy smiled. "No it's not. I think for once it's making you think straight."

"Shut up." Mickie said. She walked over to her bed and pulled the covers over her.

Randy sat next to her and held her close. He rubbed her forehead until she fell asleep in his arms. He gently kissed her lips. "I'm in love with you Mickie James."


	6. I'm Out

Mickie woke up the next day with a throbbing headache. The pressure had built up over the night and it hurt like crazy.

However, the person whose arms she had fallen asleep in last night, was gone. She turned to an empty space. Part of her was upset that he left without saying anything. But, she knew how they felt about eachother.

Mickie turned back to the bed table and saw a rose, a cup of coffee, a bottle of headche relief, and a note. She smiled and picked up the note.

_Mick,_

_Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye but, Vince called me in early today for a practice match. I should be done by 11:00. And you better be ready for lunch. I figured you may need some caffiene and some medicine for your head. _

_Get ready to spend the day out. Because your spending the day out with me! That is until RAW when we get to start our storyline _:). _Can't wait to see you. Hope you feel better!_

_Randy_

_xoxox_

Suddenly Mickie's headache disappeared. He made her happy. Really happy. Mickie sat up, took the bottle of headache relief medication, poured out two pills into her hand, popped them into her mouth, and took a swig of the coffee and swallowed.

She stood up, grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, pink cami, black shirt and a pair of hot pink heels. She straightened her hair and slid in a rhinestone headband. She finished her make-up after a little extra effort.

After about an hour in the bathroom, she heard a familiar noise. Her cellphone. She walked over to her phone and looked at the screen that read "_34 New Messages"._

"What the heck?" Mickie looked at her inbox and went to the first unread message.

"_Hey beautiful :) I decided since I had to leave at 9:00 that I would text you every single time I get a chance. I was going to do it everytime I thought of you but... thats all the time. :)"_

She skimmed through the massive amount of texts to the most recent.

_"Just got back to the hotel. Gonna take a shower and pick you up at 11:30. We're gonna have a lot of fun :) Can't wait to see you gorgeous."_

Mickie looked at the time on her cellphone. It read 11:16. She only had about 15 minutes before he came. Not that she really had anything more to do. She just felt nervous.

15 minutes came and went and just on time there was a knock at the door. Just as Mickie opened the door Randy barged in and picked her up off her feet and hugged her. Mickie giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello beautiful." He said.

Mickie smiled, kissed his cheek, and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Why are you so shy today?"

Mickie picked her head up and looked at Randy. "You just make me happy."

Randy smiled and kissed her. "You do the same to me. Now lets go, we have a full day ahead of us." Randy let his grip fall and Mickie did the same.

Mickie picked up her black and white Chanel purse and walked back over and interlocked her fingers with Randy.

Randy opened the door and they walked to the elevator. He wrapped his arms around her and held her small waist. He leaned down and kissed her. They didn't notice that the elevator had stopped and that a certain diva had gotten on.

"Oh my god! Randy!"

Randy pulled away from Mickie and looked at the brunette diva that had just gotten on.

"Candice?"

"What the hell Randy? You broke things off with me for this?" She pointed at Mickie.

"Uh yeah. Candice it was only two days. We weren't even going out!"

"Whatever. Have fun with this trashball hoe." Candice said before storming out of the elevator.

"What the hell is her problem! I am definately not a trashball. Look if this is the kind of reputation I'm going to have with you. I'm out." Mickie detached Randy's arms from her waist and walked out of the elevator. Randy ran after her.

"Mickie!"

Mickie kept walking and Randy had to pick up his speed. He finally caught up to her and held on to her shoulders.

"Just leave me alone!" Mickie said.

Randy turned her to face him and she had a tear falling down her cheek. "Mick, she isn't worth it. She obviously wasn't a good friend anyways."

"You don't understand. I know we were never friends. But, if I start getting called a trashball hoe that's where I have to draw the line. Look I've been down this road before. I have lost so many friends because I listened to some guy instead of the people I was supposed to trust the most. And you know where that got me? Right here. With you. In the same position with no friends other than you. Or I thought thats what I was. Look I'm head over heels for you Randy but I've felt this before and I end up hurt all the time. I'm not going to let it happen again. I don't need another bad reputation. I'm already the laughing stock of the diva division. I don't need this."

"Mickie, what happened?"

"I got played 6 times by the same guy. We had a thing for a while and I found out he was talking to Trish. Me and her were best friends so I let her have him. Sure I liked him but my friend meant something more to me than he did. Then he was a jerk and ended things with her and wanted me back. I told Maria and she told Trish and we all got into a huge fight but we worked it out. Anyways me and this guy were together for a month but then he totally got distant and when I asked him what was going on he just wanted to be friends. Three days later he told me he couldn't lose me out of his life and he wanted me back. But, he did tell me it was because he had an ex that wanted him back and later she changed her mind and all he could think of was me. It took everything to tell him no. A week later he has a new girlfriend who has been around the locker room. But he had the nerve to tell me I looked beautiful despite his girlfriend. By the end of the week they broke up and he asked me to be friends again and an hour later he was calling me babe again and that night he tried to ask Trish, my best friend and his somewhat ex, if it would be alright if we dated. Put it this way... we aren't friends anymore because of it. A week later he tells me he doesn't like me and its over."

Randy put his head in his hands.

"Oh and this guy wanted Trish to be his first. She told him no, and he snapped. He called her a whore and said 'don't worry it's already happened anyways' and my guess was his ex girlfriend. He ruined our friendship and whatever perfect depiction I had of him."

"Mick, I am so sorry this happened. I never meant for Candice to say anything about this."

"But, she did."

"Does it matter to you? I mean you are so incredibly strong. I have never met someone that can deal with as much as you can."

Mickie broke down into tears. "I may be strong on the outside, but on the inside I'm a normal girl whose heart gets broken and no matter how strong you are on the outside no girl is immune to heartbreak. So yeah I break down and I cry but I need friends there and I dont have that. That is why I am so strong but that is also why I am so cautious with you."

"Mickie, it doesn't matter what they say. Candice is jealous and you and Trish will be friends again in no time. You finally let someone in and I didn't hurt you. It was some ungreatful, jealous, pig-headed diva. Not the guy you told this morning made you really happy. And that guy is so inlove with you Mickie James."

Mickie looked down. Everything that he just said was replaying in her mind. Especially the last sentance. "Okay."

"Okay what?" Randy asked confused.

"Okay, it doesn't matter."

Randy smiled. He wrapped the small diva up in his arms but realeased her a minute later to look at what the clapping noise was. It was the entire hotel lobby. They had listened to the whole conversation.

Mickie covered her face with her hands and gntly fell into Randy's chest hiding herself from the crowd. Flashes were going off and tape recorders were being replayed. Paperazzi.

**Sorry it's short. It's been a busy summer! Woohoo! Hawks won the Stanley Cup! **

**Okay so this story has gotten really good reviews and I am soooo glad you guys like the story!**

**If you guys wanna see something happen message or review please! I'll upload when I get three comments! :) Thanks guys!**

**~~Brooklyn 3**

**PS. I got a REALLY rude comment on one of my stories. So look, if you didn't like my stories...DONT READ THEM. Don't bash me on my stories! It happens the way I want them to.**

**THANKS! :)**


End file.
